Yet Another Total Pokemon Island!
by View From A Balcony
Summary: This is another TPI story, I assume you know how they work by now. You get how it works, go read it please, I have free cookies. :] Next Chapter: My computer died, and I therefore lost all my planning, which is unfortunate. It shall still go on though, don't you worry!
1. Chapter One: Greetings

Yep. This is happening. I did it.

I'm sorry if you actually liked my old season, but the grammar was terrible, the contestants were so off and I was hating it more and more as I went on.

Why will it be different this time? WELL...

1: The contestants are well thought out this time.

2: The elimination order has been decided.

3: Teams have been decided.

4: I'm much better now that I was with the last story.

This season only has 20 contestants which makes it much easier for me, a beginner in the TPI writing world. Only one contestant from the old season made their way back this season, and that's only because I wanted them to be here, they just kinda fit.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy SEASON ONE of ANOTHER Total... Pokemon... ISLAND!

* * *

A Gliscor and a Heliolisk were sitting on a fallen tree in a forest. A cruise ship could be seen in the distance.

"Stupid Beheeyem! Why did he have to let him host a challenge?" The Heliolisk said angrily.

"Don't you mean why did you let Beheeyem host a challenge?" Gliscor responded irritably.

They watched the cruise ship grow smaller until it was impossible to see, then they both sighed.

"Well, we still have each other," Gliscor said, grinning weakly.

"Oh Joy," Heliolisk responded in a false cheery mood.

After a short moment of silence, Gliscor added: "I don't know what Beheeyem was expecting when he eliminated the only contestant anyone liked."

"Eh, he wanted to get rid of a threat," Heliolisk supposed.

"Whatever," Gliscor responded lazily.

...

He then sighed and stood up. "Well… Not much we can do here on this island."

"How about… How about we host another show?" Heliolisk suggested.

"That could work, but we don't even have a cruise now, Beheeyem took off with it along with the other contestants," Heliolisk muttered, standing up as well.

Another voice spoke. "Hi you two, shame the game ended, I was having fun," a Haunter said, smiling at them both. "Sableye and I weren't allowed on due to something about a deep hatred for ghost types," she explained. Sableye, who had been standing next to her, waved.

Gliscor smiled at them both. "Hi, guys! What do you two think of another season? We can't exactly do as much as last time, we may have to stick to an island, which is a bit of a shame."

"There's a problem with that," Sableye said, looking around. "We're on an unknown island with no way of advertising."

Gliscor sat back down and frowned, but Heliolisk smiled. "I have the videos on my mobile device. We can get some of these guys who didn't make the cut. You two can be in it as well if you want."

"That sounds great! Those other guys were really depressing. I hope it'll be much happier this time," Haunter said gleefully.

Sableye thought about it for a moment, twiddling his thumbs as he did so. Eventually, he smiled and stared at Heliolisk. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good thanks. Can I work with you two though? In production, I mean."

"I mean, I'm not sure, from what I've learnt about you, you're not quite hosting material," Gliscor said, smiling feebly.

"Oh, I see… Well, I'll just go drink and continue crying myself to sleep. You know, being all depressed and stuff. I never wanted to exist in this world anyway, my life is pointless. Anyway, off to a random uncomfortable rock to sleep on-"

"OKAY, okay, I get it. Fine, you can work with us. Heliolisk, you call the best ones that we rejected." Gliscor started planning the season in his head excitedly.

Sableye put his hand up as if here to ask a question in school. "As a helper, can I suggest the idea of starting with a Heroes Vs Villains series? It'll be cool. Let's use twenty contestants, ten heroes and ten villains."

"I like this new worker already," Heliolisk said, smiling slightly as he made the first call.

"Wait, we don't have a camera," Gliscor stated suddenly, his dream season disappearing from his head.

"This phone's camera has a stupidly high quality," Heliolisk told Gliscor. "Sorry, that wasn't to you, Klang. What were we talking about? Right, transport... Uhh..."

"Is there a problem, Heliolisk?" Gliscor asked.

"Yes. We have no way of transport to and from this island." Heliolisk said, frowning. "Hold on for just a second, Klang."

"Do you have the Ubers app on your phone? You know, where you call an Uber Pokemon to transport people elsewhere." Haunter asked.

"No, but I'll download it now. Klang, tell me your location, an Uber Pokemon will transport you here in a sec." Heliolisk said before ending the call. He then proceeded to download Ubers. "A FIVE HOUR DOWNLOAD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE FU- ARGH!" He kicked a large stone on the floor in rage and swore loudly, hopping around. The other three chuckled as he did so.

-EVENTUALLY-

"It finally loaded... _YAY._ " Heliolisk stated, miffed.

"Great! Anyone available?" Gliscor asked, staring at Heliolisk's phone.

"Loads of Aegislash's. That's it." Heliolisk responded, flatly.

"Oh, you can do better than them, they're so annoying to talk to. Try and look for a legendary." Haunter said, laying on the grass.

"No way would legendaries sign up to do this... Oh, a Genesect! Cool!" Heliolisk said happily, selecting the Genesect. Within an instant, the Paleozoic Pokemon appeared, smiling at them.

"Yo! Genesect here, where are you guys going?" The Genesect spoke in a deep, robotic voice. Sableye stared at him in awe.

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON, YOU'RE SO COOL, SIGN MY ARM," Sableye shouted excitedly. Genesect sighed and did so.

"Can you pick up a Klang? They're currently in Hau'oli City, by the harbour." Heliolisk said with a slight stutter.

"Right. Back in a second." Genesect disappeared and then appeared a few seconds later, holding a Klang and a Klink.

"Klang!" Heliolisk smiled, then looked puzzled. "Klink?"

"Trust me, this wreck here needs his little brother. He's so clumsy and silly without me." Klink said, a dull tone in his voice. Klang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I only ever get things wrong. I can be useful sometimes though, right Klink?" Klang asked, hopeful.

"Of course, dude. You just need a little support. I can't believe he recorded an audition without my permission, but I'd like to participate in this season too." She said. "If I can, that is."

Heliolisk shrugged his shoulders. "That's cool with me I guess. You two are both Heroes along with Haunter, go stand together over there." He pointed to an open spot of grass, and the three contestants went over there together.

"Hi, you two. I'm Haunter." Haunter said excitedly.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the fact that Heliolisk called you that OR the fact that you ARE a Haunter." Klink responded bluntly.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit rude at times." Klang rolled her eyes at Klink, who smiled mildly.

"Am I done?" The Genesect asked Heliolisk.

"Listen, will you be available in about twenty minutes? I need to make some phone calls and get other people up here. We'll pay you afterwards." Heliolisk asked back. Genesect nodded and disappeared.

-EVENTUALLY (again)-

Heliolisk called Genesect back and he instantly appeared in front of them. "Now, go to these exact locations and pick up the Pokemon there. I'd like a two-minute time gap between each one. Sorry about all the inconvenience, this is for an internet show."

"You're asking for a lot, but I guess so." Genesect responded calmly, before disappearing. When he returned, the third contestant appeared next to him. It was a black serpent with multiple gold hexagons running down their back, long, blood-red fangs and a strange purple shape just below their mouth. She walked over to Gliscor, smiling. "Hiya, guys! I'm gonna love this season!"

"Seviper! You're a villain, go stand in that other open spot." Heliolisk said, forcing a smile. He disliked all serpentine Pokemon.

Seviper stared at Heliolisk sadly. "Villain? Why!? I'm a nice person, I'm not a villain!"

"You poisoned a guy in your audition. I know your game, Seviper." Heliolisk said suspiciously.

"No, he was standing too close to my tail! My fangs are poisonous anyway, not my tail. All I did was cut him slightly. I'm a good person!" She wailed.

"I highly doubt it, but either way you're on a team of villains. Now move it, _you._ " Heliolisk hissed.

"GLISCOR! We're very sorry Seviper, Heliolisk is never like this, I hope you enjoy this season." Gliscor slapped Heliolisk hard on the back.

"She's a _SNAKE._ You KNOW I hate snakes." Heliolisk muttered, folding his arms.

Seviper smiled at the other three not too far from her. Haunter smiled and waved back along with Klang. Klink just sighed.

After a short while, Genesect appeared again, talking to a Yanmega. "Thanks for bringing me here, you're pretty cool, dude," Yanmega said in a loud but smooth voice.

"Yanmega, you're on the Villains team with Seviper, go stand with her," Gliscor said, smiling. Yanmega smiled back.

"Cool." He responded quickly, walking over to Seviper. "Hello, Seviper. Villain, huh? Don't you dare try and get me out, unless you want to go home."

"You don't scare me," Seviper retorted. Yanmega stared at her evilly.

Just then, Genesect appeared holding the sixth contestant, a Bergmite. As soon as Gliscor noticed the new Pokemon, he retreated in fear. "Was it something I said?" Bergmite asked innocently.

"You're fine, Bergmite. Well, maybe, I put you on the Villains team, can't remember why." Heliolisk shrugged his shoulders. "Go stand by Yanmega and Seviper."

Bergmite slowly made his way over to the other two villains. "Great, a little kid like you on a team of villains." Yanmega frowned.

"Oh trust me, I don't want to be on the same team as you either. Yanmega are gross. Easy to beat in a battle, though. Especially an arrogant one such as yourself." Bergmite smiled sweetly as he said this. The other contestants, except Yanmega, stared at the Bergmite in surprise. Yanmega flew over to Bergmite with a visible look of distaste.

"Look, little one, the child mind may THINK they're superior to another, but in most cases, this one included, they'd be wrong." Yanmega spat on the floor. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you."

"Look, calling a young adult a child may seem like a good way to insult someone, but in most cases, this one included, it wouldn't be." Bergmite looked at Yanmega uninterestedly. Yanmega scowled.

Just then, Genesect returned again with a Roselia, who quickly hopped off. She brushed herself down and very quickly walked over to Gliscor, Heliolisk and Sableye. "Where do I stand?" She asked in a very disgusted manner. Gliscor stared at Heliolisk disapprovingly. Why would he pick her?

"Stand by Seviper's group," Heliolisk responded. Roselia looked at both groups.

"Who's Seviper?" She asked. Gliscor's stare intensified. Heliolisk pointed to the Villains group.

"Hello, fellow contestants." She said in a false tone of cheeriness. The others stared at her, highly unamused by her presence.

The three heroes were talking quietly to each other. "Why are all the villains appearing one after another? Surely a hero has to be next." Haunter said.

"Eh, I don't really care," Klink said dully. Klang nodded.

Genesect appeared yet again, holding a small Pokemon. The Pokemon was mostly white, with what looked like a hockey mask over their face. They had a large protrusion on their back and vivid blue eyes. The contestant hurried over to Gliscor and tackled him by accident. "HIYA! I'M ARON!" She said excitedly. Gliscor tried to smile back despite being in pain. "Hello, Aron. Join Klang and their group."

Aron then quickly ran over to the other Heroes. "HOWDY KLANG! HOWDY KLINK! HOWDY HAUNTER!" She said excitedly. Haunter grinned back, while Klink looked away bored. Klang went over to her and the two started talking.

Genesect reappeared yet again, this time holding a Karrablast. The Karrablast hopped off of Genesect's back and hurried over to Gliscor. "Tell me what team I'm on already!" Karrablast said, his voice surprisingly gravelly. "You're with the villains. Go to Yanmega's group." Heliolisk said, and Karrablast did so.

"Hello, temporary friends," Karrablast said before laughing heartily. Both Yanmega and Bergmite rolled their eyes.

"What makes YOU think you're superior? Hmm? HMM!?" Aron ran over to him angrily. Bergmite cringed at Aron's behaviour. Karrablast stared at Aron rudely.

"How about the fact that I can actually shut up?" He responded coolly. Aron huffed and walked back to the heroes. Bergmite appreciated and laughed quietly at her defeat.

Next to appear with Genesect was a Glalie. The Face Pokemon slowly made his way over to Gliscor, not looking anywhere in particular. Once he reached him, he quietly said "Which team?" in a very dull, blank voice. "Err, you're a villain I assume. Walk over to Yanmega-" And with that, Glalie made his way over to the Villains team.

"Hello there, new teammate," Karrablast said in as kind a voice as he could. Glalie just stared at him, his face expressionless. Seviper felt a little creeped out.

After a short, awkward pause, the eleventh contestant appeared. He was hiding his face from the others without moving for a few seconds, but then smiled awkwardly and hurried over to Gliscor. "H-hi! I'm Excadrill." He said. He then slapped himself in the face. "That's not what I was going to say. What team am I on?"

Gliscor chuckled, making Excadrill blush and hide his face again. "A little nervous are we? You're on the Heroes team. Go join them over there." Gliscor pointed to the Heroes and Excadrill walked over there, getting slower and slower the further he went.

"HIYA! I'M ARON!" Aron shouted shrilly, making Excadrill fall onto the floor. He quickly hid his face.

After a bit of general discussion, the next contestant arrived. He was a small Pokemon with a cream body and a large, dome-shaped face, presumably made of steel. He silently walked over to Gliscor. " _What team am I on?_ " He asked. His voice was barely audible and occasionally went high pitched as if he was also part dog whistle. "You're on that team, Shieldon," Gliscor said, pointing to the heroes. Shieldon was about to make his way over to the group when out of nowhere, he was tackled by Aron, who squealed loudly.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! LET'S BE FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU!" She stated extremely loudly. Shieldon sat there on the floor, not responding. Aron cleared her throat, before adding "Sorry, I didn't mean that" in a very calm, soft voice.

"It's fine." Shieldon squeaked. The tiniest hint of a blush could be seen on his cheeks.

Genesect appeared again, and a Caterpie appeared. It looked smaller than most Caterpie and had a frown on its face. When it eventually reached Gliscor, its frown grew when it realised how small it was compared to him. "Hiya Caterpie, join the Hero team over there." Caterpie started walking to the other Heroes.

"Hello, Caterpie. Want to stand on my head so you can see things a bit better?" Haunter asked kindly. Caterpie sighed depressingly but nodded. Haunter scooped her up in her hands and placed her on top of her head.

The next Pokemon to arrive was next to Genesect, not on top of him. The hairy crab immediately ran over to a tree with incredible speed and punched it so hard that it was uprooted from the ground and fell over with a mighty thud. The Pokemon then roared loudly before stomping over to Gliscor and Heliolisk. "WHAT TEAM AM I ON?" Crabominable asked, growling afterwards. "Over there, by Yanmega," Gliscor said, slightly pale. Even Bergmite looked slightly frightened as the Woolly Crab Pokemon made his way over to them.

After another pause, the next Pokemon appeared, a small Foongus. He looked around menacingly, before laughing loudly. He then ran over to Gliscor, smiling. "Hello, host, co-host and... intern?" His greeting turned into a question when he saw Sableye. "Oh what the heck, where are the contestants?" He turned to the two groups, before saying "Hello everyone! Prepare to be annihilated! I'm winning this one way or another, you hear me?" He then jumped over to the Villains team (he had decided that this was his team for no particular reason) and smiled threateningly at the others. The other contestants were confused more than anything else.

Up next to appear with Genesect was an ice cream cone. She was wearing an extremely sweet smile. "Vanillite, join the Villains team," Heliolisk said, a bit creeped out by her smile. "Villains? Why would you consider me a villain? I specifically told you that I'm not a villain, and you know I did." Her voice diminished in sweetness as the sentence went on. "Making you a hero would unbalance the teams and anyway, you were cleaning a knife in your audition, so join the group that Seviper's in," Heliolisk said. Vanillite's left eye twitched, but she remained smiling as she walked over to join the rest of the villains.

"Hello teammates, I hope we can all be friends!" Vanillite said in her falsely sweet voice. "I don't," Karrablast said, a bit louder than he had intended. Vanillite's smile remained, but she seemed a bit put out by this comment.

Shortly after that, the seventeenth Pokemon appeared, a large Pokemon resembling a snow-covered coniferous tree walked over, smiling. "Hello everyone." He said in a very calm, soothing voice. Gliscor smiled unconsciously.

"You DO know he's an Ice type, right?" Heliolisk asked, waiting for a hilarious reaction. Gliscor's smile faltered very slightly when he heard this, but he remained calm. "Just go and stand with the others."

"Just go and stand with the others," Gliscor said, an obvious tone of fear in his voice.

"Uh, you okay, host?" Abomasnow asked.

"Just go and stand with the others," Gliscor repeated before Abomasnow even got a chance to turn around.

Abomasnow glared at Gliscor strangely, before turning around to look at the others. "You're over there, by the way." Heliolisk pointed at the Heroes. Abomasnow nodded and walked over to them.

"Hiya, friends! It's nice to meet you all!" Abomasnow said, smiling. "Hiya!" Haunter said, floating over to him a bit too quickly

"Hiya!" Haunter said, floating over to him a bit too quickly and knocking Caterpie off of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Caterpie!"

"It's fine, I've fallen greater heights before," Caterpie replied sadly. Abomasnow and Haunter both frowned.

A small "Hi" escaped Shieldons mouth, while a very loud "HI!" did the same from Arons. Excadrill just smiled slightly and waved.

Genesect then returned holding two contestants. They were both talking to each other, but one of them didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation. In fact, three of them wanted to get away from the conversation.

"Hello, Combee. You're on the Heroes team." Gliscor said, and Combee flew over to the Heroes.

The other one frowned at the sudden end of a rant she was having. She then threw the leaf mask strapped on by the back of her neck onto the floor and started to stamp on it. "HOW DARE YOU, COMBEE. GET READY TO FACE PAIN!" Her face went from a golden yellow to a light red.

"Calm down gamer nerd, join the villains on the Villains team." Heliolisk pointed to the heroes.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE TO GO?" The small bug type frowned.

"I'm the Co-Host, so join the others. Anyway, I think that's all of them Gliscor, should we start with the first challenge?" Heliolisk asked in a slightly eager manner.

"As great as that sounds, we should explain things first," Gliscor said, flying into the air to make sure everyone was focused on him. "Hello, contestants. Before we start, you-" But before Gliscor could finish talking, Genesect appeared once more with a Zubat.

"Hiya!" Zubat said excitedly. "I'm so happy to be on one of these shows! I-" "Yeah, we get it Zubat, shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. Join the heroes, we're a bit rushed for time." Gliscor said irritably. Zubat flew over to the heroes and floated quietly.

Gliscor stared at the contestants. "No more interruptions? Cool. Basically, you-" But before he could start again, Genesect appeared in front of him."

"Pay up." He said blankly.

"Doesn't it pay you automatically or something?" Heliolisk asked, staring at his phone.

"Yes, but you didn't have enough money on your phone." Genesect responded curtly.

"WHAT? I have LOADS of money on this phone! Oh, hold on..." He checked the back of his phone. On the back, it had the words "Arcanine for daiz" written in the corner.

"Welp, I'm getting sued. Anyway, how much money do I owe you?" Heliolisk asked.

"Ten Pokemon Dollars." Genesect responded. Heliolisk sighed.

"I hate to do this, but do any of you have ten dollars?" Heliolisk asked the contestants.

The two groups awkwardly looked around, hoping one of the others would pay. Eventually, Yanmega sighed loudly and gave Heliolisk ten dollars. He then gave the money to Genesect, who flew off.

"So guys, this season is technically season two, but not really. This island doesn't really have anything but by the power of magic, you'll all be followed and caught on camera anyway. Your team camps can be anywhere, build them if you wish, just make sure you can reach here, as this is both meeting points as well as the elimination ceremony area. For confessionals, idfk, magic will let you do confessionals wherever and no one will see you do it. Here, everyone can do their own right now."

 **Roselia: This place SUCKS. Let's just get this over with so I can get the money already. I mean seriously, there are literally NO cute boys for me to like. Well, I guess Foongus is kind of adorable, but the whole "annihilation" thing irks me.**

 **Bergmite: This'll be a piece of cake. I've already planned the eliminations, sorry if you're rooting for somebody other than me, they're going home eventually. You can count on it.**

 **Haunter: Maybe I'll get more friends than last season. I mean, those old guys were kinda bad. Now I'm on a team full of good guys!**

 **Karrablast: Everyone here seems kinda sucky so far. Eh, it could be worse I guess.**

 **Vanillite: I don't like how these people are treating me. They'll respect me in the end, _one way or another._**

 **Foongus: I'm already imagining it. I with a free cruise and- Wait a minute, without the cruise we're fighting for nothing... Eh, it'll be fun to win this competition.**

 **Excadrill: Uh, I was kinda forced to do a confession, so hiya.**

 **Sewaddle: I BROKE MY LEAF MASK. THIS COMPETITION IS THE WORST!**

 **Klang: As long as Klink stays in, I know I'm safe in this competition! AS LONG AS KLINK STAYS IN.**

 **Combee: Us three have decided that we're going to spend our time here helping everyone befriend each other. Bee #3 does make a good point though, half of us are baddies... Makes it more a challenge! Let's go, us!**

 **Shieldon: Very rarely will you catch me actually saying stuff to people. To myself though, it's fun. I mean, my voice hurts people. Dogs cower in fear when they hear me speak. Here though, I'm safe.**

 **Zubat: Hi guys- No Yanmega wait, it's my turn to-**

 **Yanmega: This competition will be easy to win. I'd prefer not to use force, but if that's necessary, I'm super strong. Fast, too. | Zubat: Yanmega, can I go now? | Yanmega: Yes, please leave, I need to use the bathroom | Zubat: No, I mean- Oh, fine.**

 **Caterpie: This is more than getting tormented at school, right? Not really. Everything here sucks. Life sucks. You know what, I hate every- WHO WAS LAST IN HERE? THIS REEKS OF-**

 **Abomasnow: Hello! I'm Abomasnow, lover of animals and all good things!**

 **Seviper: WHY AM I A VILLAIN? I don't hurt people... Well, on purpose that is. I'm a pain magnet, except the pain is to others. It's worse than being a pain magnet to yourself!**

 **Glalie: ...Hello.**

 **Aron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN! -loud squeal- I'M SO EXCITED! Oh, and love you Shieldon! Sorry, I need to stop with that. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Klink: As much as this sucks, I need to support Klang. I'm actually going to hate this experience.**

 **Crabominable: I like smashing stuff. SMASHING STUFF IS AWESOME! Unless it's a girl. Well, in that case smashing is still awesome, if you know what I-**

 **Aron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Well, that was that!" Gliscor said cheerfully. "Now, you lot need to find places to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning, be sure to make it back here! Oh, and as a reward for giving us the ten poke dollars that we needed, you get a sleeping bag Yanmega."

"Great!" Yanmega said.

 **Yanmega: I wouldn't just waste ten poke dollars on a stupid little thing like that. I knew they'd be nice enough.**

"You campers get some sleep, have a party, whatever, I couldn't care less. Heroes, you go left into the forest. Villains, you go right, also into the forest." Heliolisk said, and both teams made their way into the forest for their first night sleeping.

-HEROES-

"How about we sleep in the trees here?" Haunter asked as the group walked on.

"I sense a cave nearby," Zubat said, and he flew off. Nobody decided to follow him.

"So guys, where are we going? I can sleep standing up, I just don't want to be separated from you guys." Abomasnow admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"What, you afraid of the dark or something? You're a real hero." Klink asked, laughing.

"Guys, don't fight. We've just got here, don't ruin things for the rest of us already." Combee sighed.

"What? I don't want to fight, that was just Klink responding." Abomasnow said, a bit confused.

Klink just laughed. "Worried about the opinion of a stupid bee?"

"Can you shut up about this? There was no need to say any of this, Klink." Caterpie said quietly, frowning.

Klink laughed again, a bit more audibly this time. "A Caterpie stating their opinion? Hilarious."

Caterpie slowed down a bit and looked at the floor. Haunter wanted to fight back and argue, but she failed to think of anything.

After a minute of awkward silence, Excadrill opened his mouth and quietly uttered the words "Klink, shut up."

Caterpie had spent the last minute thinking of what to say back to him. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong time to say the wrong thing. "You think I'm bad? Imagine being Klang over there!"

Klang frowned and looked over at Klink for support. She herself just sped up.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"Guys? I just noticed something..." Haunter told the group, looking around.

"What would that be?" Aron asked, completely oblivious to the tension in the group. She was walking next to Shieldon, who was looking everywhere but at her.

"There's only nine of us. One of us must have gotten lost." Haunter explained, frowning.

"Are you sure? I have an excellent memory, what with the three brains and everything, and I don't remember anyone other than us nine." Combee said quickly.

"Hmm... Oh, what about that new guy? We didn't see much of them, who knows?" Haunter asked. Combee thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Right, let's split up and look for the new member. Haunter, Excadrill, Abomasnow, go left. Klang, Klink and Caterpie, go right. Aron, Shieldon and I will go right." Combee decided, and with that, they all went off, some rather reluctantly.

-VILLAINS-

Most of the contestants on the Villains team were thinking to themselves about their strategies, with Seviper, Crabominable, Foongus and Roselia as exceptions. Foongus was too busy talking to Roselia, who was rather uninterested in their conversation. Crabominable was loudly stomping along, occasionally bumping into a tree and swearing at it. Seviper was just tired of the long silence.

"Seriously, do any of you bad guys talk to each other?" She asked aloud, extremely bored. A few of the others grunted in response.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU!" Crabominable yelled loudly. Seviper looked around awkwardly, before quietly saying "Sorry, but no."

After a few minutes of silence, they reached an open spot and decided to stay there for the night. After about half an hour, only one of them were asleep, their snores louder than a jackhammer. Crabominable.

"I NEED MY SLEEP!" Sewaddle whined, wriggling around.

"Now, now. I say we all move to a different location, FAR away from Crabominable." Vanillite said cheerily, smiling at everyone. "Not to be rude to Crabominable, of course. For some strange reason, I am unable to sleep in these conditions." She spoke slowly, planning every word. A few of the others nodded. With the exception of Crabominable, they all got up and left.

-KLINK, KLANG & CATERPIE-

Klink and Caterpie were both really awkward around each other. Klang was quietly humming to himself, enjoying the journey. Klink smiled for a very brief moment when she realised this.

"So guys, what species do you think the new contestant is?" Klang asked, smiling. No response.

"Guys? You two okay? Sis?" Klang asked, his smile now a frown. The other two remained quiet, almost as if one was trying to out-silence the other.

-VILLAINS-

Eight of the villains were walking to find a better spot. Crabominable could still be heard in the distance. Bergmite had wandered off on his own path earlier, and Seviper was considering doing the same. "Hey Roselia, what do you think of me?" Foongus asked awkwardly, twiddling his arm-like stumps. Roselia was going to pretend to smile, but then she decided that Foongus wasn't even worth a smile.

"You're great." She said in as sarcastic a voice she could manage. The obvious sarcasm must have gone straight over Foongus' head, as he quickly smiled and blushed.

 **Roselia: Who does this kid think he is? I've never seen a bigger idiot in all my life, and almost everyone I see is an idiot.**

 **Foongus: She loves me! I think. No, she definitely does. Do you guys agree? I- Wait, I need to stop. The money is all I need to focus on right now. I got this! MWA HA HA!**

-ARON, SHIELDON & COMBEE-

"So Shieldon, have any hobbies?" Aron asked, giggling the entire time. Shieldon was busy thinking of a way to hide from her. "Shieldon? CONFESS TO ME YOUR HOBBIES." Aron said, her laugh temporarily became a shriek. Shieldon, in a state of panic, ran off from the other two. Aron quickly followed after him. "MAYBE HE CAN SENSE THE CONTESTANT!" She yelled, and her voice trailed off as she ran.

"Should we follow them or continue on the main path?" One of the Combee heads asked. "I think we should keep going straight, I doubt this new guy would go through such a random, insignificant path." A second head said in a very know-it-all fashion. "I agree with the second head, straight is the way to go." The main Combee head stated, continuing on. "... _Homophobic much?_ " The first head said to themselves quietly, and the two top heads chuckled. Then, Combee headed straight on.

-HAUNTER, EXCADRILL & ABOMASNOW-

"So, new guys, how does it feel to be a contestant on a show like this?" Haunter asked, smiling widely at them.

"Honestly, it doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would," Abomasnow admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Excadrill just looked away awkwardly.

"Excadrill are you shy? Sorry if I'm making you awkward, I'm only trying to understand each contestant." Haunter said to Excadrill, her smile now apologetic.

"Yeah..." Excadrill smiled very slightly back at Haunter.

"I'm so excited to get a second chance!" Haunter said gleefully. Abomasnow looked at her.

"What do you mean, second chance?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, well I was part of an original cast, but the show got cancelled, but I'm still here!" Haunter explained, smiling all the while.

"So we're the backup cast, is that it?" Abomasnow asked, his heart sinking a little. "We're the second-best group?"

Haunter regretted her choice of words. "No, not at all! I didn't mean it like that." She tried to think of a better way to phrase it, but when no ideas came to mind, she just looked at the floor as they continued walking, and Abomasnow crossed his arms.

 **Haunter: So much for a better, happier season, I've already made an enemy, it seems.**

-VILLAINS-

The remaining villains (Seviper had gone off as well) had found a better spot to rest on the other side of the island, away from Crabominable. Most of them were a bit bored of walking.

"We can finally sleep peacefully," Yanmega said, smiling at the group. "That's good, right?" A few of the others nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, all were asleep except for Foongus, who was planning something. His plans to cleverly win the game was already being forgotten, and having Roselia go out with him was his new mission. He quickly hopped over to the sleeping Thorn Pokemon and laid down next to her to rest.

 **Karrablast: That dude's really trying hard. Better make sure it doesn't become an actual thing, or they'll become a threat. Hmm...**

-TIMESKIP, SEVIPER-

-3 AM-

"This is much better." Seviper said to herself, on a thick branch of a tall tree. She finally had some time away from other contestants. This was when she had time to think about things. _I'm supposed to be on a team of villains,_ her mind said to itself. _Firstly, I'm definitely not a villain! Secondly, half of the people on my team are idiots, not villains._ She angrily stabbed at another branch, where an apple became loose and fell.

-ARON & SHIELDON-

"WE'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR A WHILE, ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Aron asked, wildly chasing after a very nervous Shieldon. Eventually, he had had enough.

He turned around to face Aron. "Can you GO A-" But before he could finish his sentence, an apple bounced off of his round head and hit Aron in the eye. He then quickly calmed down and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Shieldon squeaked, his voice breaking during the last syllable. "I-I see when I'm not wanted." Aron cried, turning back in the other direction. She quickly stomped away, crying loudly.

"Nice one." Seviper said from up in a tree, laughing by accident.

"YOU HIT HER IN THE EYE!" Shieldon's voice was even higher than before. He then gasped. "W-Wait, you're on the Villains team! You really do deserve to be put on that team!" Shieldon yelled, seething with anger at what had happened. He then quickly ran after Aron, leaving Seviper very unamused.

 **Seviper: Maybe I really am a villain. I LAUGHED AT THAT. WHAT KIND OF PERSON LAUGHS AT THAT?**

 **Shieldon: I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE. I HATE EVERYTHING.**

 **Aron: Shieldaron is no longer going to be a thing, no matter what.**

Shieldon eventually caught up with Aron, who was bawling uncontrollably.

"Aron, listen, it wasn't me, it was Seviper from the Villains team," Shieldon said, hoping this would work.

"OH YEAH? PROVE IT!" Aron asked, stamping one of her feet on the ground angrily.

"What if I said... Well, uh... I... Loved you..." Shieldon immediately regretted his words, as Aron quickly tackled him.

"YOU DO? I LOVE YOU TOO! I FORGIVE YOU! SHOULD WE GET MARRIED NOW? HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU WANT?" Aron screamed into Shieldon's ears.

 **Shieldon: Nothing else was going to work, was it?**

 **Aron: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK**

-COMBEE-

Combee ended up by a cave. "Heroes contestant? You in here?" She asked, looking around.

"Huh? Oh, I am! Hello, Combee!" Zubat said, smiling at them.

"Really? A Zubat? We didn't realise you were gone." Combee admitted.

"I told you guys I was going to sleep in a cave, didn't you hear?" Zubat frowned. He thought he had made it quite obvious.

"Oh well, should we rest here? We're going to have to get up soon." Combee suggested, and they both fell asleep.

-TIMESKIP-

At this point, most people were asleep, with a few exceptions. It was 5:59 AM. In a minute's time, Gliscor was going to announce the first challenge to them.

...

The minute seemed to be an hour long

...

Time always does feel slow when you're waiting such a short time...

...6 AM.

"CONTESTANTS, GET READY FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!" Gliscor shouted to the contestants. Despite the fact that the island was fairly large, they all heard it because TPI magic, shhh. "I hope you guys remembered how you got to where you were because you have to make sure your ENTIRE TEAM gets back to where we started. The first team to have every member here wins the first challenge!" Gliscor explained to them all.

Most of the contestants swore.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this as a first chapter. I know I'm a pretty bad writer at the moment, so I'd love some advice from any of you guys. I'd also love to see predictions, purely because I have the elimination order planned out and I'd love to see how your results compare to the actual results.

So yeah, that's the cast of twenty, hope you're excited for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter Two: Berries

Greetings, reader!

...You know what, I can't actually think of a thing to say...

...I'm really bad at introductions...

...Uhh...

Well, I do want to thank maycontestdrew, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!

(And yeah, the commas after speech are a habit I need to get out of)

Anyway, let's just start, cause Wynaut?

* * *

-VILLIANS (-BERGMITE & SEVIPER)-

"I can't believe this, we're on the other side of the island, for Arceus' sake!" Foongus said irritably.

"We wouldn't have been if Vanillite didn't tell us to leave Crabominable. We would have been much better off staying with him," Karrablast added, making a few of them stare at Vanillite.

"Excuse me? Don't act like you weren't thinking of doing it too," Vanillite retorted sourly, glaring at Karrablast.

"We _were_ all told to make sure we knew how to get back," Karrablast said, ignoring Vanillite's comment.

"Guys, let's go towards the mountain. If we reach higher ground, we'll be able to see Crabominable. Once we reach him, I know the way back from there," Yanmega said after thinking carefully.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, YANMEGA!" Crabominable boomed, standing next to them.

...

Yanmega stared at him, a look of pure infuriation on his face. "CRABOMINABLE, YOU STUPID, LOUD FU..." He quickly had to censor himself, and eventually calmed down.

"What? Was I not supposed to agree with your idea?" Crabominable asked puzzledly. Yanmega took a deep breath, hiding his rage as best he could.

"Now hold on just a minute, look at the open path Crabominable has made!" Karrablast shouted, pointing at the large open path leading back to where they were originally going to sleep.

"Nice idea, Karrablast, let's go!" Vanillite said, smiling innocently.

Glalie shook his head. "We're missing two," He said, his voice deep and monotone.

"Which two are you talking about?" Yanmega asked him impatiently. When Glalie didn't respond, Yanmega stared at him and the rest of his team.

 **Yanmega: My team is supposed to be a team of villains. How many of us can you actually call villains?**

 **Bergmite: Watching Yanmega rage at the idiocy of our team is kinda hilarious. Oh, I've been watching from afar the whole time. I spent the night exploring the island so I knew my way around. This challenge is easy.**

"Seviper and... Uhh... Wasn't there a Zubat?" Foongus asked, his face screwed up in concentration.

"Not Zubat, I don't think we even have a Zubat in this competition," Yanmega replied. "Seviper, however, is one of them. I say we-"

"I say that we start walking, Yanmega. Who knows how far the Heroes have gotten while we've been distracted." Roselia said, very tired of the pointless conversation they were having. Yanmega looked a bit put out.

 **Bergmite: HA! I like Roselia already!**

 **Foongus: She's so direct, I love it! How can you NOT be attracted to that?**

"Uhh, Foongus? You're staring a little bit." Vanillite said to the Mushroom Pokemon, who's eyes were cartoonishly wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled back distractedly.

-COMBEE & ZUBAT-

"Hey Zubat, are you sure you know which way you're going?" Combee head #1 asked.

"I mean, my echolocation skills are pretty accurate most of the time," Zubat replied. "Oh wait, we had to go left back there." Combee shook her head, very unimpressed.

-SHIELDON & ARON-

"When one of us wins the competition, we're splitting the money, right?" Aron asked, joyfully skipping next to Shieldon.

Shieldon nodded, pretending to smile at her. She grinned back.

"You know, my head still hurts a bit from that apple you threw at me," Aron said, her smile lessening slightly.

Shieldon frowned. "It wasn't me who thrE-" Unfortunately, his voice cracked loudly mid-sentence, and a Taillow fell from a tree and landed on the ground hard with a thud.

"Don't worry about it, you were _clearly_ in a state of panic. It can happen when you see your crush." Aron explained.

Shieldon wanted to argue, but he didn't want to hurt another bird with his voice, so he just looked away.

"Anyway, how far do we have left to go?" Aron asked. "I'm tired!"

"I was following you," Shieldon said, speaking as quietly as possible. He found that talking quietly reduced the risk of voice cracks.

"NO. WE AGREED THAT I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!" Aron shouted into his ears, making him cower in fear. He then wished he had actually listened to her rambling, instead of just occasionally agreeing or disagreeing.

-HAUNTER, EXCADRILL & ABOMASNOW-

"So, what do you two think of the other team? I personally find most of them quite annoying." Haunter said.

Abomasnow was starting to dislike Haunter more and more as they went on. "Well, _I_ think we haven't had enough time to properly get our opinions on any of them yet." He said innocently.

"Well, I certainly know we've had enough time to have an opinion on Crabominable, and he's kind of annoying." Haunter stated simply. Abomasnow stared at Haunter angrily.

"What? He is!" Haunter said.

"Look, he's a large Pokemon. It's not easy being one of the larger Pokemon, not like you'd know. I hate how everyone is treating him like he's below us! He's still a Pokemon, even if he is a bit more on the clumsy side. It's hard not to be when the trees are all so close together in this forest. They have NO respect for Pokemon like us. He's not even a villain, he seems to be really kind to everyone. How people react to Pokemon like him SICKENS me."

"GO AWAY!" Haunter yelled at Abomasnow. After a few seconds, he stomped off in a different direction, and Excadrill followed after him.

...

-EXCADRILL & ABOMASNOW-

Excadrill stared up at him. "I-if it makes you feel any better, I agree with you 100%."

Abomasnow smiled. "Thanks. We shouldn't have left though, what if Haunter never makes it back..."

-GLISCOR, HELIOLISK & SABLEYE-

"SERVANT!" Gliscor shouted at Sableye, who hurried over.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Find me some berries. NOW." Gliscor demanded, and Sableye ran off into the forest.

 **Sableye: I asked to be a co-host, not a slave! He's gonna get what's coming to him!**

-KLINK, KLANG & CATERPIE-

"Guys, if my memory is correct, we're nearly back at the start," Klink told the other two. Klang smiled, while Caterpie didn't really respond.

"You mean we've nearly won the challenge?" Klang asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, we need all ten contestants and one was missing. Also, our team split into groups," Klink explained to Klang.

"Which is why our team has clearly lost. Not like I care," Caterpie said dejectedly.

"And I _hope_ you'll be going home if we happen to lose," Klink said through gritted teeth.

But Caterpie knew how to grind Klink's gears. "Well, I hope your dopey brother here goes home WHEN we lose."

"Brother? Is he talking about me?" Klang asked Klink, but Klink wasn't listening.

"Don't ever insult my brother." She responded sharply.

"Why do you care? Most siblings fight each other. Not like Klang would ever win. Or are you too nice? Too sweet to hurt the dimwit you call a bro-" SMACK! Caterpie was now out cold on the floor.

" _Klang, can you carry Caterpie to the end_?" Klink asked, trying and failing to sound calm. Klang did so.

"I love you, Klink!" Klang said happily, smiling. All of the anger quickly left Klink's body, and she smiled back.

"IS SOMEONE OVER HERE?" Aron's loud voice could be heard in the distance. "YOU BETTER BE A HERO, OR I MAY BE IN TROUBLE!"

"ARON! IT'S ME, KLANG! WE'RE NEARLY THERE! YAAAAAY!" Klang yelled gleefully, running in the direction of Aron and Shieldon. When he met them, he bumped into both of them slightly. It was his form of a hug.

"Guess what, Klang?" Aron asked excitedly, hopping around. Klang didn't even get a chance to respond, as Aron quickly shouted: "SHIELDON AND I ARE TOGETHER!"

Klink rolled her eyes, but then smiled when she saw Klang and Aron jumping around.

"Hi, Klink," Shieldon said, smiling awkwardly. Klink, who didn't expect this comment, quickly nodded.

-BERGMITE-

Bergmite, who was all on his own, was struggling to make his way through the tall grass. "This Arceus forsaken island! Just remember, you won't be here forever. A while, I suppose, unless I can secretly injure them and get them eliminated suddenly. That would work."

"Bergmite! Are you talking to yourself?" Seviper appeared from a tree, startling Bergmite a little.

"I am. Do you have any problem with it?" He responded dully.

"I'd say I do, yeah. Can you stop talking?" Seviper asked, smiling. Bergmite sighed and continued making his way back to the start.

-ABOMASNOW & EXCADRILL-

"...And that's why you never eat a hot dog upside down." Abomasnow explained to Excadrill, who was listening intently.

 **Abomasnow: Excadrill is so kind, and you can tell he actually listens to people instead of occasionally agreeing with them! He's much better than Haunter.**

 **Excadrill: If there's one thing I can do, it's a genuine sounding laugh.**

-MOST VILLAINS-

"So Roselia, how are you doing today?" Foongus asked, a wide smile on his face.

"I could be doing worse," She responded coolly, purposely avoiding Foongus' glance.

Foongus hopped closer to her. "I can make your day a whole lot better."

Yanmega and Karrablast, who were walking behind them, were holding back their laughter.

"Erm... No thanks..." Roselia slowed down to go behind the two who were now laughing loudly.

-COMBEE & ZUBAT-

"You're telling me the entire team forgot my existence?" Zubat asked sadly. Combee nodded.

"To be fair, we all saw you for like a minute, your introduction was a bit short." Combee head #1 said.

"Yeah, we completely forgot about you!" The second head added.

"Shut up, 2," The main head said sharply. The second head then frowned.

"How can you live with three heads?" Zubat asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of like in those cartoons, when the devil and angel appear on each shoulder. The left one is the angel, and the right one is the, er..." The main head stopped speaking.

"I'm _not_ a devil. My ideas and thoughts are just less pleasant than 1's," The second head said.

"Right," The main head finished.

"Cool. Are they all like that, or are yours kinda coincidental?" Zubat asked.

"We were just a good matchup, I guess." Combee finished.

-HAUNTER-

Haunter was angrily making her way back to the start, but she had no idea where she was actually going.

"Stupid Excadrill, why'd he side with that depressing idiot?" She thought. Excadrill and Abomasnow were both stupid. Her whole team was stupid. Why did she have to put up with them?

Eventually, she passed a few more trees and found herself with Gliscor and Heliolisk.

"Someone made it! Quick, tell the others the news," Heliolisk told Gliscor, who quickly got up.

"OI, CONTESTANTS, YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES. EVERYONE WHO MAKES IT BACK WILL GET TO COMPETE IN PART TWO OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Gliscor announced to the contestants.

"Part two? You mean this wasn't it?" Haunter asked irritably.

"Yes, and if none of your team makes it, they'll be relying on you and you only, so you better hope they make it," Gliscor said, smiling.

 **Haunter: Well, when I go home, I'll be free from these idiots.**

The Villains were now going as fast as they could. Sewaddle and Foongus were both falling behind as they lacked legs or the ability to fly/float.

Excadrill was now on Abomasnow's shoulder, who was running very fast.

Zubat and Combee were both flying together.

Bergmite was riding Seviper, who was starting to freeze.

Aron and Shieldon separated from the other three and were both running together.

Klang and Klink had sped up, but Klang dropped Caterpie in a state of panic at some point.

-15 Minutes Left-

Zubat and Combee saw light not far ahead of them.

Aron had bumped into Shieldon, who got flung a few a few feet into a tree. She decided to keep running without him.

Excadrill kept getting slapped in the face by branches as Abomasnow ran.

Glalie accidentally flew into a tree and fell onto the floor.

Sewaddle and Foongus, who were now far away from the others, decided to give up and slowly walked.

Klang flew into a tree, and Klink went back to help him.

-10 Minutes Left-

Crabominable ran out of breath and had to slow down.

Zubat and Combee both ended up by the coast, but not by the hosts.

Abomasnow and Excadrill found Sableye, who was putting berries in a sack.

Seviper chucked Bergmite off of her. Bergmite flew into a rock, and he heard a spine-chilling crunch of ice.

Sewaddle and Foongus found a manhole but decided against seeing what was inside.

-5 Minutes Left-

Combee had reached Haunter after going round. Zubat decided to go in the other direction.

Shieldon, Caterpie, Bergmite and Glalie were all unconscious around the island now.

Vanillite and Yanmega both made it back. Roselia and Karrablast were too tired to stay at the same speed as them.

Excadrill and Abomasnow both made it back, but Excadrill was knocked out.

-1 MINUTE LEFT!-

Aron was going ridiculously fast.

Seviper managed to make it back.

Karrablast and Roselia were so close.

"AND TIME'S-" But before Gliscor could finish, Roselia and Karrablast ran through.

"Nice. Anyway, TIME'S-" But yet again, another Pokemon could be heard running.

Aron zoomed towards Gliscor when suddenly, she tripped on a rock and went flying into a tree just in front of Combee.

"-UP!" Gliscor finished. Aron sighed tiredly.

Gliscor looked around at the contestants who had made it. Five Villains, only four Heroes.

"Did anyone see Sableye? We kinda need him back for the second part," Heliolisk asked the group.

"I did, he's not that far from here," Abomasnow said.

"SABLEYE, GET OUT HERE!" Gliscor shouted out to the island.

...

Ten minutes passed...

...

"Hello!" Sableye said to Gliscor, with a large sack of berries.

"How many berries did you get?" Heliolisk asked, walking towards him.

"I got exactly two hundred," Sableye said quietly.

"Two hundred? We needed like fifty for this challenge!" Heliolisk said, shaking his head.

"I wasn't told that they were needed for a challenge," Sableye said, frowning.

"That's because it wasn't, originally," Gliscor admitted. A few seconds later, his stomach rumbled.

"Well, we could use the leftovers for eliminations. You know, like what the safe contestants get," Sableye suggested.

"This is the only reason we keep you. You VERY OCCASIONALLY have bright ideas." Gliscor said grumpily, looking away from him.

Sableye looked at him perplexedly. "But sir, I've only been a worker for a day."

 **Sableye: Did I just call him sir? What am I becoming?**

 **Gliscor: Sir, huh? I could get used to being called that.**

"Anyway! I hope you guys know your berries, as you'll be making berry related foods. Sableye will be the judge. There shall be one meal per contestant. You can begin now!" Gliscor explained, smiling.

"What do we cook with?" Karrablast asked. "I see no ovens, no knives, no anything!"

"Ah, well, the island is filled with wood, you can make a fire with that. Knives? You can find a way to cut the berries. Any more questions?"

"Can we only use berries, or can other ingredients be added?" Vanillite asked sweetly.

"Well, I don't know what other foods you'll find here. You have any allergies, Sableye?" Gliscor asked, and Sableye shook his head. "Go ahead then."

The four heroes huddled together.

"Anyone got any ideas of what they're doing? I don't want anyone cooking the same thing as another person," Combee asked.

"Well, I just know mine's involving ice, not fire," Abomasnow said.

"Right, you can go off and start," Combee's nice head said.

"Yo Gliscor, can I just grab any berries from the bag?" Abomasnow asked Gliscor, who nodded.

"Sweet!" Abomasnow said. She then picked up two Chesto berries, a Wiki Berry and two Razz berries.

Meanwhile, the Villains had already grabbed their berries.

 **Vanillite: I'm a berry expert! I wanted to go with something unique, so I picked up the spiciest berry I've ever tasted.**

On the Heroes side, all four were making their own meals. Abomasnow was adding snow to her berries. Excadrill, who was a bit light headed, and was trying to chop a berry in half using his foot. Haunter was grabbing random berries and mashing them into a pile of sludge. Combee was perfectly chopping berries into slices of a specific thickness.

On the Villains side, four of them were making their berry dishes. Vanillite was making a large snowball with a berry inside it. Seviper was squeezing random berries to make a large cup of juice. Karrablast seemed to be hand making his own Pokeblocks, using berries of all different colours. Roselia was making a large rose shaped cake out of red berries.

Yanmega was just sitting back and watching.

"Aren't you going to help your team?" Gliscor asked him, curious.

"Oh trust me, I've already helped our team," Yanmega responded confidently.

"...Whatever you say." Gliscor shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

...

"Time's up! We'll be going in alphabetical order, so up first is Abomasnow!"

Abomasnow walked over to the judges. She had five berries. They looked mostly unchanged, except they were all lighter in colour.

Sableye picked one up and ate it.

"Well?" Gliscor asked.

" _It's so dry... Need water..."_ Sableye struggled to speak, and Heliolisk got him some water.

"Dry? Hold on, try one of the other ones," Abomasnow demanded, but Sableye shook his head. "Watch, they aren't that dry!" Abomasnow ate one and immediately spat it out. He then snatched the water bottle out of Sableye's hand.

"Your rating out of ten?" Gliscor asked Sableye.

" _Three,_ " He said, his mouth still dry.

"Up next is Combee!"

Combee walked over with a bowl of mashed up berries. She was smiling confidently.

"It looks quite nice," Sableye said, and then he took a bite.

...

Sableye looked terrified. He very quickly spat the food out. "Did I just lose my teeth?" He asked.

"W-what?" Combee shrieked.

Sableye looked down at the blob of spat out food on the floor. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was filled with pebbles.

"Were you trying to break my teeth?" Sableye asked angrily. "Zero!"

"But I didn't add pebbles, I swear!" Combee said frantically.

"I don't care, you should have checked or something. Zero!" Sableye said again, and Combee flew away sadly.

 **Sableye: Are the HEROES trying to kill me? They should really switch the team names around!**

"Well, next is Excadrill!"

Excadrill was on the floor, and there seemed to be no food anywhere near him.

"Uhh...Zero? Actually, air is better than what these two have given me. Four."

"Next up is Haunter... Wait, the four Heroes were at the top alphabetically anyway... Eh, Haunter's next."

"Hi, I have this." Haunter gave Sableye a pile of slop.

"Still can't be as bad as what I've been given so far," Sableye said, and he ate a small part of it.

...

"Uhh... It's certainly interesting..." Sableye said after a bit of thought. "I don't want to rank it lower than literal nothing, so I'll give you a five."

"So the Villains have to beat twelve," Gliscor said.

"Up next is Karrablast!"

Karrablast walked over with a single large rainbow coloured pokeblock, made out of smaller multi coloured pokeblocks.

"This looks delicious, Karrablast!" Sableye said excitedly and ate the corner block.

...

"What-" Sableye vomited suddenly, and Karrablast took a step back.

"What berries went into these blocks?" Sableye asked, before vomiting a second time.

"Uh... Colourful ones?" Karrablast said hopefully.

"Colourful ones? Really?" Sableye vomited once more. "Gliscor, can I give him a minus point?"

"Eh, why not," Gliscor responded.

"Minus one," Sableye said bluntly, and Karrablast walked off.

"Really?" Yanmega said to Karrablast quietly.

"What? Do I look like a berry expert? And anyway, you haven't even got anything," Karrablast replied.

"Next up is Roselia!"

Roselia walked over next, with her rose shaped cake

"This looks very beautiful," Sableye said before taking a bite.

...

" _Hot! Very hot!_ " Sableye said, gasping for air.

After a few more minutes, he calmed down. "I HATE spice with a passion!" He said.

"I didn't know!" Roselia complained.

"I _do_ appreciate the amount of effort put into shaping it though, so two."

"Seviper!"

Seviper slithered over with her cup. "Here you go."

"Interesting choice," Sableye said, nodding in approval.

He then took a sip.

...

"It's delicious! I give it a-" But before Sableye could finish his comment, he suddenly fell unconscious.

"Seviper, what did you do?" Heliolisk asked, running over to Sableye.

"I kinda used my tail to cut the berries..." She admitted.

"Well, that's a zero, and I'll be the judge for the last two. Next is... Vanillite!" Gliscor said. "Oh, and you go and help Sableye, Heliolisk."

Vanillite walked over, holding a snowball.

"Uh, I asked you to use berries," Gliscor said to her.

"Just bite into it," Vanillite said, smiling.

"Alright fine." And he did...

...

"Woah! This is incredible! This can't be snow, what is it?" Gliscor asked, amazed.

"It's delicious, that's what it is," Vanillite said cheerfully.

"Dude, I give this an ELEVEN!" Gliscor said and finished the ball.

"Well, it's a tie, because I know Yanmega didn't make anything," Gliscor said to the groups, and they both sighed.

"Actually, Gliscor. I have this," Yanmega said, holding out a blob of mashed berries.

"Wait, really? I guess I'll try it..." Gliscor said, and he bit into it.

...

"This is amazing!" He said finally. "I take the whole tie thing back, Villains win!"

The five Villains cheered.

 **Yanmega: I won it for my team, no surprise there. How? Well, it's simple. I stole some of Combee's food and put rocks in the rest of it. I don't know what Abomasnow did, that definitely wasn't me.**

"Heroes, once the rest of your team all make it, we'll get to the first elimination," Gliscor said.

"But wait, the others didn't see any of this, they don't know who to vote for!" Haunter pointed out,

"What do you mean, we were watching the whole time," Klink said, standing next to the other Heroes who didn't make it in time.

"Um... I'm not gonna question this. Come on guys, let's all go to the elimination ceremony." Gliscor said, and the Heroes followed.

"Welcome everyone, to our first elimination ceremony! When it's your turn to vote, walk over to that large tree where Heliolisk is standing and tell him your vote." Gliscor explained.

"Well, here we go, the first elimination. When you're eliminated, you'll be teleported elsewhere using TPI physics."

All of the contestants looked scared.

"When I say your name, you are safe."

...

"Caterpie."

Caterpie sighed.

...

"Klang."

Klang smiled.

...

"Zubat...?"

Zubat smiled, too.

"Oh, you ARE a contestant!"

...

"Shieldon."

Shieldon was still unconscious.

...

"Haunter."

Haunter flew around in the air.

...

"Aron."

Aron jumped excitedly.

...

"Klink."

Klink just nodded.

...

"Abomasnow, Excadrill and Combee. All three of you failed to produce food worthy of a good score, that's why you're all here."

...

"Excadrill."

Excadrill, like Shieldon, was still unconscious.

...

"And finally..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"COMBEE!"

Combee smiled at the rest of her team.

Abomasnow frowned.

"...IS ELIMINATED!"

They both stared at Gliscor.

"What? Toying with emotions is fun! You're out of here, Combee!"

"Really guys?" Combee asked.

"Well, not only did you fail at cooking, you also had the terrible idea that we split up to look for this imaginary contestant." Haunter said sadly.

"Imaginary contestant? His name was called out just now. It was Zubat, the one I found!" Combee shrieked.

"Wait, really? Zubat?" Haunter asked.

"Hello!" Zubat said, smiling.

"Oh... Well, it still kinda screwed us over in the end..." Haunter said.

"I can't believe this. OH, whatever. Eliminate me." Combee said. "Oh, and Zubat, you're always a contestant, never forget that, even if the others do." And then, she disappeared.

"So, I want to tell you lot, instead of making you sleep somewhere random in the forest, I'd like you guys to turn around and look up," Gliscor told the contestants.

Behind them were two grand looking treehouses. There were stairs leading into the entrances of both.

"Villains, you get the one on the left. Heroes, the one on the right. I hope all of you enjoy!"

-HEROES-

On the inside of the treehouse, the walls were painted yellow and covered with posters of fluffy animals. There were eleven spaces for beds, ten of them containing beds. Each space had a poster of a specific contestant. The beds matched each contestant. In the eleventh space, however, the poster had been torn up, and instead of a bed, there was a sign post, with the quote "You're always a contestant, never forget that even if the others do." written on it. Each bed had a sheet that matched the colours of each Pokemon, except Zubat, which was just plain white.

"Really?" Zubat asked. He looked at his poster, and it just had the Pokemon logo on it.

 **Gliscor: I want to let you guys know, me and Heliolisk totally remember him, like seriously, how could you forget a contestant when you're the host? Heliolisk had the idea of annoying him as much as possible by making it seem like we forget him. The other contestants? They're just idiots.**

"Hey Shieldon, can we switch places? I want to be next to Klang," Klink asked hopefully. Shieldon looked at Klink's area. Aron's bed was right next to Klink's. He nodded dejectedly, and they both switched beds and posters around.

-VILLAINS-

Their treehouse was very similar, except their posters had dark messages and often involved blood. Theirs also had a shower, something the other tree house lacked.

"Cool!" Karrablast shouted excitedly. Suddenly, they all heard smashing from outside. Looking down, they found the stairs had all broken and collapsed, along with a dazed Crabominable lying on the floor.

"CRABOMINABLE!" Yanmega yelled down frustratedly. Crabominable smiled. "WHOOPS! GUESS I'M SLEEPING DOWN HERE!"

Gliscor smiled to the camera. "Well, time to do that whole end-of-episode question thing, right? Uhh..."

Heliolisk sighed. "Will the Villains be able to leave their treehouse? What will the next challenge be? Will Yanmega ever kill Crabominable?"

"NO, I WON'T!" Yanmega interrupted.

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ANOTHER TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"


	3. Chapter Three: Duels

Welcome to Chapter Three! Sorry about the wait, I've been feeling a bit down lately. I'm fine now though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter once I'm finished.

* * *

The contestants were all asleep. Apart from the occasional shuffle or snore, everything was both motionless and silent. The only noise being made was the quiet rustling of leaves from a tall branch swaying in the gentle wind. Everything was calm and everything was quiet...

...

...I bet you're expecting a loud blast of sound that will rudely wake them all up, aren't you...

...Well, might as well do it, why not be predictable...

...

...BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The contestants awoke with a start (Well, Crabominable was still sleeping like a log). When they looked around, they noticed something unusual.

"Hey, why are we in the middle of the forest?" Zubat asked, looking around.

"Eh, I've seen this happen before in a show like this," Bergmite said blankly. "Gliscor probably thought he was original by having us wake up here to immediately do a challenge."

"ACTUALLY, that's where you're wrong," Gliscor spoke to them, standing there wearing noise-cancelling headphones.

"How the hell did you hear what he said if you're wearing those?" Karrablast asked inquisitively. Gliscor walked over to him and put a claw on his shoulders.

"TPI logic, that's how. Anyway, don't interrupt me. The reason you're here is-"

"Interruption," Haunter interrupted, smiling cheesily.

"OI! The reason you're here is that the awesome treehouses are gone. I'm sorry about this, but there's a good reason for it," Gliscor explained. When nobody questioned it like he had expected one of them to he continued. "So guys, they've been turned into something for the challenge. We could have used new wood, but I felt bad for the environment, you know?"

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Vanillite said sweetly. Bergmite rolled his eyes.

 **Bergmite: That girl is not right! She was wielding a knife in her audition according to Heliolisk! I don't like her one bit. Then there's Crabominable, do I really need to explain? And Sewaddle, too, what is up with him? Is he REALLY a teenager, like seriously!**

"Right, yeah. We totally weren't just trying to get respect from our viewers. Love you guys," Gliscor said, smiling innocently. "Anyway! Heroes, you follow me, Villains, you wait for Heliolisk to appear, which he will do shortly." And then Gliscor and the Heroes left the Villains alone.

-VILLAINS-

Foongus was standing there in front of the rest of them, smiling at the fact that he was getting their attention like a leader. "Alright guys, I know I probably shouldn't tell a team of villains this, but I saw a manhole on the ground on the way back to the main area."

"This is interesting. You have to show us this!" Bergmite said excitedly. Karrablast glared at Bergmite suspiciously. "You know, maybe it could be a hideout for us... You know, villains." Bergmite smiled evilly.

 **Karrablast: I honestly hate this team, I'm with a group of shifty lowlifes. Well, and Sewaddle. Foongus too. Wait a minute... Time to make an alliance with some idiots.**

-HEROES-

The Heroes were all following Gliscor. Abomasnow and Excadrill were at the front, followed by Haunter, who was talking to Klink about hobbies with Klang close to the two. Aron and Shieldon were next, and Zubat was alone at the back until Caterpie went over to him.

"Life sucks, right?" Caterpie said dully, her head low. Zubat looked at her in surprise.

"Huh? Eh, kinda. My one friend has been eliminated first." Zubat frowned.

"Yeah, well life could be worse. You don't know what it's like to be me. It really isn't fun. Your sadness is tolerable, mine's torturous!" Caterpie responded sharply.

Zubat turned towards Caterpie. "Uh, okay. I didn't really ask for you to say any of that-"

"Oh, sorry, just spreading my depression to the rest of the contestants. I'll be on my own." And with that, Caterpie walked off, and Zubat was left slightly downcast.

Haunter had gone away from Klink and went over to Abomasnow. She had been carefully preparing her words out since she was rudely awoken by Gliscor.

She spoke slowly. "Abomasnow, I would like to-" But before she could talk, Abomasnow interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear from you. Sorry Excadrill, what were you saying?" She said back abruptly.

"Listen, -"

"No, you listen. I don't want to talk to someone with beliefs such as yours. I'm so sorry Excadrill, keep talking."

 **Haunter: This is so stupid! What can I do about this? Think, brain! I guess I could try and talk to Excadrill?**

-UNSPECIFIC LOCATION-

Heliolisk and Gliscor were both saying the same thing to the teams they were with. "You guys are going into this challenge blind. All I'm telling you is that you'll go in one at a time. Choose one teammate to go up first."

-VILLAINS-

"Well, I say we get Crabominable over with," Seviper said harshly. Yanmega shook his head.

"We know something in this challenge is made of wood, he may break it," He said calmly.

"YEAH, I KNOW I AM NOT TOO GREAT WITH FRAGILE THINGS!" Crabominable bellowed into Yanmega's ears.

"Gah- CAN YOU NOT?" Yanmega responded, equally as loud.

"Stop it, you two! Besides, we don't know what the other team have to do, they might be different from us. I say we bring someone intimidating," Vanillite suggested.

"I'll go," Glalie spoke for the first time in a while, startling Sewaddle.

"Finally being helpful for a change then?" Bergmite said snidely. Glalie didn't respond. "...Good."

"Uh... What about a contestant that's strong, like maybe... Uhh... Foongus?" Karrablast said rather loudly, patting Foongus on the back supportively.

"I mean, not trying to brag here, but he's got a very good point, guys." Foongus grinned cockily and started hopping over to Heliolisk.

" _No._ " Glalie shot a piercing glare at Foongus, who backed away fearfully. "Good."

"Well... Glalie, go down that path, you shouldn't get lost."

-HEROES-

"Well, I say Abomasnow goes first, she's pretty strong," Klink said.

"But what about me, sis? I know I can do it, I'll be so good out there!" Klang said, grinning widely at his sister.

"I... I mean... Well, I..."

 **Klink: I don't know if I can trust Klang to do this on his own! I want him to have fun, but he could get injured! What if he goes against Crabominable! Oh, I shouldn't have let him join this!**

Then Abomasnow stepped in. "Klang, I think I'll go first, you can go soon, don't worry about it." She then winked at Klink.

"Right, so have you guys made a final decision?"

Klink stepped forward. "Yes, we have decided that the first one up will be-"

"SHIELDON!" Aron yelled, making Klink jump.

"Right then, Shieldon, go down that path." Gliscor pointed to a path.

"M-me?" Shieldon asked, his eyes wide with fear.

...

-CHALLENGE AREA-

Glalie made his way down their paths until he found a huge wooden cube. In front of it there was a box with a hole in the top and a sign, reading:

 _"Dear Contestants,_

 _There are nine different challenges, one for each pair of contestants. You will pick a random number from out of the box, and the number you get will indicate which challenge you do. Once the challenge is over, head down the wide path created by Crabominable which will take you to a nice place to wait at. Good luck!_

Shieldon then popped out behind some trees and walked over to Glalie. He then read the sign and walked over to the box.

"Neither of us can actually grab a number," Glalie said blankly, staring directly at the box. Shieldon wanted to talk but didn't want his voice to break in front of what seemed to be quite a cool individual.

"Don't worry, you two, I'm on it," Sableye said, appearing from around the corner. "Interesting matchup we have here, you two must be pretty excited, huh?"

...Awkward silence...

"O-Okay then..." Sableye reached his hand into the box and pulled out a sheet of paper with the number 5 written on it in dark red ink. "Alright, you have challenge #5. It's round the other side, good luck!" Shieldon gulped.

...

They entered the room, only to see two large 8x8 sliding puzzles on the wall that, when finished, would make Abomasnow and Yanmega. In between the two puzzles was a sheet of paper reading: "I, Gliscor, have a bet with Heliolisk that Yanmega and Abomasnow will be doing this challenge, if not, DAMN YOU!"

" _This is on the wall, what do they expect me to do with this? This is completely unfair!"_ Shieldon thought to himself. Just then, Glalie went over to the other sliding puzzle, took it off the wall and put it down next to Shieldon.

"...Thanks..." Shieldon said shyly.

Glalie just blinked. "Fair game," He said quickly, before starting to work on his.

...30 Minutes had passed...

Shieldon, who had to move the pieces using his forehead, had finished the top column. Glalie had nearly gotten it, but two pieces were in the wrong corners. Shieldon then had an idea. He started kicking one of the sides of the sliding puzzle out. After a few kicks, it broke. He then brought the pieces out of the puzzle, and, using his mouth, he picked up pieces and put them in the right spots, until he eventually finished.

"Ha! Beat thAt-" His victory was ruined by his voice. Frowning, he looked over to Glalie, only to see that he had left the room, and his puzzle was finished.

"SON OF A-"

-UNSPECIFIED LOCATION-

"We have received news that the next person can go up." Heliolisk and Gliscor told the Villains and Heroes respectively.

-HEROES-

"Well, since you decided the last one for us, you can choose the next one." Haunter said to Aron, who jumped up in excitement.

 **Aron: My team are appreciating me! I mean, I knew I'd be a valuable asset, I'm so great at everything I do, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S FOR SHIELDON!**

"I pick... Caterpie!" Aron shouted, running over to the Worm Pokemon.

"Me? I'm useless, go pick somebody else." Caterpie said, downcast.

"Oh come on, Caterpie, we've all got to go up, don't you want to get your go over with?" Haunter asked, picking them up.

Caterpie sighed deeply. "Fine, I guess."

"Great! I'll get you there!" And Haunter flung the Caterpie down the path.

" _Why did you just do that?_ " Abomasnow asked furiously.

"Caterpie would have taken ages," Haunter said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, she would have to be fair," Klink said, thinking back to when Caterpie insulted Klang.

"Don't support this, Klink!" Abomasnow turned to her, her arm raised as if she was about to use Brick Break.

"ABOMASNOW!" Excadrill called quickly before running over to her. "...Abomasnow..."

Abomasnow stared at Excadrill. "You're not okay with this, are you?"

"..." Excadrill wanted to speak, but instead, he just blushed and stepped away.

 **Excadrill: WHY DID I DO THAT? ALL I HAD TO SAY WAS NO! IM SO DUMB!**

"...Really, Excadrill, you too? I thought you actually cared!" Abomasnow cried, running off into the forest.

...

"Hate to make things worse, but if she doesn't come back by the end of the challenge, she'll be eliminated for not taking part," Gliscor added. The team glared at him.

...

...

"GREAT!" Excadrill yelled, running after her.

-VILLAINS-

"Hey, can I go up now? It'll be boring here," Roselia asked, yawning.

"I wish I could watch you participate, I know you'd kick ass!" Foongus said, staring dreamily at her.

 **Roselia: You know, I'm never told that I'll do well in anything. People don't see me as someone with any respect, it kinda hurts.**

"I'm personally all for having Roselia go," Vanillite said, smiling.

"Did we ask you, conehead?" Bergmite asked nastily.

"I don't like the term _conehead_ very much." Vanillite's smile remained on her face.

"Don't remember asking you about that, either." Bergmite took a step closer to Vanillite.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Bergmite." Vanillite's mouth twisted in an odd way, making her look rather sinister. Bergmite backed off.

 **Vanillite: My team... is full... of delinquents! No matter, things are fine... _I_ can handle my team. By the end of this show, I swear, I will have order!**

"Roselia, off you go," Vanillite said confidently, her regular smile back on her face.

"Right," Roselia said, walking down the path Glalie had once floated down.

-THE BOX-

Roselia reached the sign, but her foe was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Sableye walked around the corner.

"Hi, is this a contestant? They flew out of the sky and hit me on the head." He said irritably, holding an unconscious Caterpie in his hands.

"That's my foe? They brought her out SECOND?" Roselia scoffed.

Sableye pulled a number out of the box. "You have challenge #1, lucky you, that's right over there." He pointed to a door, and Roselia grabbed Caterpie and entered.

...

Inside the room were two lines, one a meter in front of the door and one a meter away from the wall of the opposite side. On the wall, it read: "MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT TOUCHING THE FLOOR."

"Hm. Sounds pretty impossible for me, and certainly impossible for Caterpie, unless I throw her," Roselia thought out loud. "Yo Sableye, can I do a different challenge? This one's pretty impossible for both of us."

"No can do, and we can't continue until you finish this challenge," Sableye said from the other side of the door.

"Well, I honestly can't be asked, I just have to hope that the rest of my team don't suck," Roselia sighed, lobbing Caterpie at the wall on the opposite side of the room. "There." She then picked Caterpie up and left.

-HEROES-

"Well, with those two gone, let's look at our options," Haunter said, staring at the rest of her team. "The gears duo, Aron and I."

"Uh, what about me?" Zubat asked, upset.

"Oh right, you as well. Hmm..." She thought about it for a moment. "Aron, I say you can go next."

"SWEET!" Aron shouted, running towards Gliscor. "I'M COMING, SHIELDON!"

"Haunter, I kinda wanted to go," Zubat said sadly.

"You should have said so, Combee, is it?" Haunter responded blankly.

Zubat looked at the floor. "It's Zubat."

"Zubat? What kind of name is that?" Haunter scoffed.

 **Haunter: I swear, I didn't mean to say that out loud.**

 **Zubat: Wow, Haunter's a bit of a jerk, isn't she? I wouldn't really say she's of hero material.**

"It's, uh..." He thought about it for a moment. "...Yeah, it's kind of a stupid name, isn't it." He flew off dejectedly.

"No wait, I didn't mean to say that. Wait, I mean I didn't mean that, or I don't mean that, or something or another!" Haunter decided to shut herself up.

"Nice one." Klink sneered.

"Yeah, good job, you're so great!" Klang said awkwardly, trying to join in the conversation.

"You can talk, you cretin," Haunter hissed.

"Cretin?" Klang thought about the word. "I've heard that before, what does that mean again, Klink?" But Klink wasn't paying attention.

 **Gliscor: Dude, the drama with this team is amazing! It would really suck to be one of them, of course. Anyway, I'm just gonna tell you that Haunter and Klink had a huge fight, they both ended up in very bad conditions. This, of course, was not our fault, but we have some very kind Bidoof looking after the two. Remember, the views of the contestants do not necessarily match up with the views of us, the workers. Heh...**

-VILLAINS-

"Right, do we have any volunteers?" Vanillite asked her team.

"Perhaps you'd like to go up next?" Yanmega suggested.

Vanillite stared directly at Yanmega. "...Well, I _suppose_ I'm an option, but I'm asking if anyone is willing to go, and at this moment in time, I'm not."

"..." Yanmega tried to think of a way to cleverly insult Vanillite, but nothing came to mind.

 **Yanmega: Okay, so Vanillite's innocently sat there, not really being much of an addition to our team and not showing too many signs of villainousness, and here she is now, being some kind of leader? I just don't get her!**

"Right, so nobody here is willing?" Vanillite asked once more. "Well, I suppose it shall be my turn to go."

-THE BOX-

Vanilite walked down her path until she met Aron and Sableye, who was holding a large three in his hands. "There you are! Aron, I've told you where your room is, so take Vanillite there, and good luck to both of you."

...

The two both started to make their way to Room Three.

"What's happening here, Aron?" Vanillite asked innocently.

"There are nine challenges here, we have to duel it out in whatever challenge we're given. I'm kinda excited!" Aron explained joyfully.

"Right, right. We didn't really have to go into this blind, did we? Kind of unnecessary." Vanillite responded.

-ROOM 3-

They entered the room and saw a Bidoof with a sheet of paper.

"Hello! This challenge is Pokemon Trivia!" The Bidoof spoke with a lisp. "I wish both of you luck. Oh, and the answers are specific, so you may be right, but nah, not accepting it."

"Cool!" Aron squeaked.

"Question One! How many Pokemon get the ability White Smoke?"

"Heatmor and Torkoal," Vanillite said confidently.

"Two!" Aron said quickly, basing her answer off of Vanillite's.

 **Vanillite: Okay, that was bad of me.**

 **Aron: Yep, Pokemon Master Aron, that's what they call me.**

"Correct, point Aron! Okay, Question Two! Effect Spore is an ability belonging to all Muthroom-based Pokemon and one other, who?"

"Shroomish!" Aron said. Bidoof faceclawed.

"That would have to be... Vileplume?" Vanillite spoke slowly.

The Bidoof nodded. "Correct, point Vanillite! Next Question, name a non-ghost type Pokemon that evolves into a ghost type! Remember, my answer is specific."

"My pal Snorunt!" Aron said, grinning.

"That's not the answer I have, unfortunately." The Bidoof said.

"Snorunt definitely works, it can evolve into Glalie," Vanillite explained.

"Uhh, in that case, point Aron!" Bidoof said, smiling.

 **Vanillite: Wow, I'm an idiot.**

"What answer did you have, Bidoof?" Vanillite then asked.

"Type: Null holding a Ghost Memory," Bidoof responded.

"I don't think that works anyway, it still evolves into a normal type first," Vanillite said, frowning.

"And we do we all know this anyway, isn't Type: Null a rare Pokemon that was made artificially? And besides, neither of us are from the Alolan Region, so we wouldn't know it very well. And anyway, Vanillite, how do you know about Heatmor? It's a hidden ability-"

"SHUT IT, ARON." Gliscor's voice could be heard from far away.

Bidoof ignored Aron's comment. "Question Four! Which Pokemon-"

"SHIELDON!" Aron shrieked.

"...I didn't even ask the question." Bidoof frowned.

"But was the answer Shieldon?" Vanillite asked curiously.

"...It was." Bidoof's frown grew.

"SWEET!" Aron exclaimed.

 **Aron: Four is now my lucky number, this must be destiny!**

 **Vanillite: I don't like Aron very much.**

"Well, the winner is Aron! Good game you two, have fun."

-HELIOLISK-

"Okay Villains, I've received information that two of the others, Klink and Haunter, are unable to compete in today's challenge. And anyway, you guys have an extra member. That is why I've decided to tell you guys that three of you guys can go, discuss now."

 **Karrablast: Sweet! Time to get the alliance together, I just to convince the others that me, Foongus and Sewaddle should sit out.**

-VILLAINS-

"Sewaddle, Foongus and Karrablast, done," Yanmega said immediately.

"...WELL, I have no complaints, let's go, guys," Karrablast said immediately afterwards.

"Hold on, me? Foongus? That's ridiculous! I'm the best contestant here on the team, I don't see why you want me to not compete," Foongus argued.

"Crabominable could go," Bergmite suggested. "That fat oaf may mess everything up."

"THAT'S VERY RUDE OF YOU!" Crabominable roared.

"I suppose so, Bergmite," Yanmega said, completely ignoring Crabominable.

"Nope, nope, let's go, you two," Karrablast said quickly to Sewaddle and Foongus. Yanmega stared at him suspiciously.

"..." Sewaddle silently walked with Karrablast.

 **Sewaddle: I feel like I should have told you guys about me. I'm... I'm certainly an interesting individual. I've been diagnosed with a whole bunch of very mild mental disorders. Like actually, none of them are dangerous or unbearable. I'm just odd, I guess.**

"I, Foongus, refuse to be excused from the challenge like this!" Foongus exclaimed.

"Just come along," Karrablast said, dragging Foongus along with him.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME!" Foongus cried dramatically as the three went off.

...

"...Drama queen." Bergmite rolled his eyes.

-KARRABLAST & CO.-

"So, you two. There's a reason I was so excited that us three were chosen." Karrablast smiled.

"We're so perfect that you wanted us in an alliance with you," Foongus answered confidently.

Sewaddle blushed slightly. "Aww, thanks, Foongus-"

"Well, that's the case for me at least. Sewaddle I'm not so sure about," Foongus finished.

"...Alright then." Sewaddle rolled his eyes.

"Well, the alliance part is right. You two would be perfect for an alliance," Karrablast told them.

"Right, perfect because you think we're naïve idiots who'll follow your every command," Sewaddle said, unamused.

"Not at all. I just want us to vote together, screw that whole concept, only the voting thing matters to me," Karrablast explained.

"So you stay in the game?" Sewaddle glared at him suspiciously.

"So all three of us stay in the game," Karrablast said. "There's a difference."

Foongus nodded. "Foongus likes this concept."

 **Karrablast: Dude, what even is Foongus. I already regret adding him.**

"...I guess I'll join," Sewaddle said.

"Great news! We're gonna get far, guys, trust me." Karrablast stated confidently.

-VILLAINS-

"Alright, I think It's my turn to go, guys," Bergmite told Seviper, Yanmega and Crabominable.

"Sure, whatever, I don't care too much," Yanmega shrugged.

"Cool." Bergmite started to talk off.

"Hey wait a minute, what's that on your back?" Seviper quickly asked.

"Huh?" Bergmite asked curiously. Seviper then slithered over to Bergmite.

"Dude, you're cracked! That could be serious!" She said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it, happens all the time," Bergmite said calmly, before walking off.

 **Bergmite: This... This isn't good. Nothing about this is good. It can only get worse the more I do. No worries, I just have to remain calm. I can't show them that I'm worried.**

-HEROES-

Klang and Zubat were awkwardly floating/flying next to each other.

"Klang, do you want to go up, or me? It's entirely up to you." Zubat asked, his voice very soft and calm.

"U-Um..." Klang started shaking nervously. "I-I usually ask Klink..."

"Hey now, no need to be nervous." Zubat gave Klang an awkward kind of wing hug.

"T-Thanks." Klang smiled back. "Can I go? I feel like I can do this."

"Go ahead," Zubat said.

-EXCADRILL-

"ABOMASNOW?" Excadrill called out for the umpteenth time. "ABOMASNOW, COME ON!" No response. After running around a bit more, he found a cave and entered it slowly. "Abomasnow?"

"Go away, Excadrill." Abomasnow's voice could be heard from further inside. Excadrill walked towards her voice.

"Abomasnow, listen. I agree with you one hundred percent, I just froze for no reason and couldn't talk." Excadrill explained sadly.

"I don't care, just go away!" Abomasnow said, her voice still sounding quite distant.

"..." Excadrill wasn't sure what to say. "You know what, fine, I will, but only to save myself from elimination. You're going home if you don't come back by the way."

No response.

Excadrill stomped out, regretting his decision to do such a thing.

 **Excadrill: Great, I just lost an ally. This is all my fault!**

-THE BOX-

Bergmite and Klang both reached the box at the same time. Bergmite looked around awkwardly when he saw his opponent.

 **Bergmite: Look, I know I'm on the Villains team, but I'm not heartless, so don't worry about anything.**

"Hello, you two. Ready for your challenge?" Sableye asked the two kindly.

"I am, are you, Klang?" Bergmite asked Klang.

"Y-yeah," Klang responded quietly.

"Cool! You two have challenge number..." Sableye reached his hand into the box and pulled out a large two. "Challenge Two! That's just over there." He pointed over to a door.

-ROOM TWO-

Bergmite and Klang entered the room and found a long piece of rope on the floor and a sign, which Bergmite walked over to.

"This is a simple challenge, both of you hold onto an end, you pull, the first person to let go loses."

They both held onto the rope, Bergmite had the end in his mouth and Klinklang had the end between two gears.

"You ready, Klang?" Bergmite asked, and Klang nodded. "3... 2... 1... PULL!"

Klang immediately spun the two gears as fast and hard as he could, and the rope flew towards him with Bergmite still attached. Then, Bergmite flew off into a wall, where he himself heard a crack.

"I DID IT! I DID IT, BERGMITE!" Klang said excitedly. Bergmite groaned loudly. "Bergmite?" Klang asked, worried.

"I'm fine, good game, let's go," Bergmite said, and the two walked out.

 **Bergmite: I'm a dead iceberg.**

-HEROES-

"Your turn, whoever you are," Gliscor said, hiding a smile.

"It's Zubat," Zubat said frowning.

"Right, right. Go on," Gliscor said, pointing down the path. "You're probably the last one to go, but that would mean both Excadrill and Abomasnow are eliminated from the game, meaning that if you lose, your team is at a major disadvantage."

Zubat gulped and started going down the path. Shortly afterwards, Excadrill arrived.

"...Or maybe not."

-VILLAINS-

"Seviper, you go next," Yanmega said.

"Me? Why me?" Seviper asked.

"BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY THREE OF US LEFT." Yanmega hissed loudly.

"Okay, jeez, calm down." Seviper said, slithering down the path.

-THE BOX-

Seviper and Zubat came at a similar time.

"Hey, are you the guy I'm up against?" Seviper asked Sableye.

"No, it's me," Zubat said.

"Really? I didn't know we had a Zubat, are you a newcomer?" Seviper asked. Zubat didn't respond, slightly miffed.

 **Zubat: Is this a joke? Is this my own personal hell or something? That's it, isn't it, I'm dead and in hell. I have to spend eternity in different reality TV shows being completely forgotten as a person. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**

Sableye broke the silence. "Well, you two have been given Challenge #9! Good luck to the both of you."

-ROOM 9-

They entered the room and saw a large hole with no visible bottom. There was a sign next to them.

"First one to reach the bottom wins." Zubat read the sign, then looked over to where Seviper was originally standing. She was gone. Zubat just shrugged his shoulders and started flying down.

...

...

...

Seviper hit the bottom hard but felt no pain. A few seconds later, Zubat appeared. At the bottom was another sign next to helmets of all different shapes and sizes. The sign read: "Now here's the challenge! You two have to make it back up."

"This is unfair, you can fly!" Seviper said irritably, then looked to where Zubat was originally floating. He was gone. Seviper swore, before looking around for large stable rocks sticking out of the walls.

...

Zubat was halfway there, smiling confidently. Then, he heard distant noises but couldn't quite think of what they sounded like. Looking around, he eventually saw Seviper flying upwards straight past him, and he had to speed up. He then saw what Seviper was doing. She landed on a rock, coiled herself into a spring and then leapt to make her way up. They were now travelling at fairly even speeds. At some point, they looked each other in the eye intensely.

...SMACK!

When Seviper sprang up into the air, the rock she was on became loose and clipped Zubat's wing hard, and he started falling.

"Zubat! I'm sorry!" Seviper said as she kept on jumping.

...

Eventually, she reached the top, and looked down for Zubat, but couldn't see him anywhere. After a few minutes of waiting for him to appear, she decided to go off without him.

-HEROES-

"They're ready for you, Excadrill," Gliscor said in a monotone voice.

"Huh? Who's 'they'?" Excadrill asked.

"I dunno, I was picturing a waiting room of some kind." Gliscor shrugged his shoulders.

Excadrill walked off without a word.

Gliscor frowned. "You understand what I was talking about, right, reader?"

-VILLAINS-

"CAN I GO NOW, YANMEGA?" Crabominable bellowed.

"No, and SHUT UP!" Yanmega snarled aggressively. "I'm going."

-THE BOX-

Yanmega and Excadrill both made their way to The Box and reached it at the same time.

"Ah, I'm against you. This'll be easy." Yanmega spoke cockily. Excadrill didn't speak back. Yanmega chuckled cruelly.

"What, can't you talk or something? You're not an idiot like Klang, are you?" He spat. Excadrill remained silent.

"Oi, get over here, you two!" Sableye said. "I've been standing here for so long, I just want this challenge to end."

"What's happening then?" Yanmega asked, uninterested.

"You two get Challenge 7. That's round the other side, good luck," Sableye explained.

Yanmega and Excadrill both made their way to Challenge Seven.

-ROOM 7-

Inside the room was a large platform suspended above water. They both made their way onto the platform and saw a sign saying "Push Each Other Off" in large letters.

"Ha! I'm a Flying type, what do they expect an idiot like you to do to me? The only way you could knock me off is if you knocked me out first, and you couldn't do that." Yanmega grinned.

Excadrill calmly used Rock Slide, which Yanmega dodged quickly.

"Do you really think you could hit me? I'm a Yanmega, you moron!" He laughed derisively. Excadrill blushed in embarrassment and took a step back.

"That's right, you're just looking like an idiot now," Yanmega smirked, before using Extreme Speed and knocking Excadrill off of the platform and into the water. "Pathetic."

Then, Yanmega left, humming complacently, while a mortified Excadrill clambered out of the water.

-...-

"Well, I think that's it," Gliscor told Heliolisk through a communicator. "And since Abomasnow hasn't returned... Wait a minute." Gliscor ended the call. "She'll be here in 3... 2... 1..."

"I'm here," Abomasnow said glumly, walking out through some bushes. "Am I out?" She asked.

"You barely made it back in time, now go down that path," Gliscor said quietly.

"Cool," Abomasnow said, walking down that path.

"Hey, Heliolisk, Abomasnow's here, bring the last Villain down." Gliscor quickly texted.

-THE BOX-

Abomasnow was waiting there for a little while until she heard the loud stomps of Crabominable. She then smiled, as she now had a good chance to talk to him.

"WHO AM I UP AGAINST?" Crabominable roared as he made his way through the trees. Then, he saw Abomasnow. "OH, MINI ME!"

"Mini you? I guess so." Abomasnow said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, shut up." Sableye rolled his eyes. "Now, you two have Challenge Number..." He then pulled out a Ten. "...Oh. Number Ten... This challenge is the Pokemon Battle in the open space over there."

"NOPE. I REFUSE. YOU WIN ABOMASNOW!" Crabominable yelled quickly, before walking off.

"No, wait, I refuse, not you!" Abomasnow said, running off afterwards.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic. Sorry, readers." Sableye said, shrugging his shoulders.

-ABOMASNOW-

Abomasnow walked down the large path until she found...

"Woah..." She said aloud. In front of her were two large mansions, each with a huge pool. There were also 19 topiaries, one of each contestant. The Combee one had the top half of it cut off. The other contestants were having a pool party in the Villains' pool. She decided to join them.

Just then, Gliscor, Heliolisk and Sableye all walked over.

"Congratulations, guys! Now, we need to track scores, so..." Gliscor said. "Crabominable, you're up first. Who were you up against, which challenge did you have and who won?"

"I HAD THE BATTLE AGAINST ABOMASNOW AND ABOMASNOW WON!" Crabominable explained.

"Cool, point Heroes. Next up, uhh, Glalie," Heliolisk said.

"I beat Shieldon at the sliding puzzle," Glalie said quickly.

"Damn." Gliscor frowned. "But point Villains. Next up, Roselia."

"Caterpie got to the other side before me," Roselia said.

"Right, two points Heroes. Seviper?"

"I was up against, uh... Shoot, who was I up against? Whatever, it was the hole one and I won," Seviper said.

"I think I know who you're talking about, and cool. Two points Villains. Excadrill, you go now," Gliscor said.

"Yanmega beat me in the battle," Excadrill said sadly, pointing down.

Heliolisk nodded. "Right, Three points Villains! You can go next Vanillite."

"Aron beat me in the trivia room because of sheer dumb luck," Vanillite said.

"Three Points Heroes, it all comes down to this. I'll ask you, Bergmite."

"Well, I beat Klang in the rope room," Bergmite explained.

"W-Wait, no, I won the rope room," Klang whined.

"Don't you remember Klang, I got the rope off of you," Bergmite said sadly.

"B-but-" Klang looked like he was about to cry.

"Klang," An injured Klink went over to him. "Remember how I said your memory can be a little off sometimes? Don't worry about it, it was only one challenge."

"A-Alright," Klang said defeatedly.

"In that case, the Villains win! Congratulations! The elimination shall take place in half an hour, so think about who you're voting for." Gliscor said, and with that, the three hosts walked off.

-HEROES' MANSION-

The mansion was fairly quiet, people were thinking of who to vote for.

-KLINK & KLANG-

"Hey Klink, who should I vote for?" Klang asked, doodling in a small notepad.

"Hmm. Maybe Haunter? Or Abomasnow. Caterpie's an option too." Klink said thoughtfully.

Just then, Excadrill burst in. "Guys, I know what she did was very rude, but please don't vote for Abomasnow, she's the only friend I have on this island."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be on the Anti-Caterpie side," Klink said, and Klang nodded.

Excadrill blushed and left the room.

-ARON & SHIELDON-

"So babe, who're you voting for?" Aron asked, jumping down next to Shieldon.

"Uhh..." Shieldon pretended to think about it.

 **Shieldon: Aron, and I've told the others to do the same.**

-ZUBAT-

"Who should I vote for..." Zubat wondered to himself. "I mean, nobody would care, I could vote for Klang with Klink's knowledge and be forgotten. And nobody's ever going to vote for me because nobody knows I exist. I've got it good."

-CATERPIE-

"Hmm..." Caterpie thought. "Maybe I'll vote Aron like Shieldon said. _Or maybe, that idiot HAUNTER._ "

-THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY-

The Heroes sat down around Gliscor like he was telling a camping story. "Welcome, contestants," Gliscor said with a slight smile. "Today, we're doing something I bet none of you expected. Well, you all knew it was a possibility, but you didn't expect it for the second elimination. Your confessional votes are being shown to you guys RIGHT NOW. In alphabetical order, cause why not."

 **Abomasnow: Isn't it obvious? Haunter! How dare they do that to poor Caterpie!**

 **Aron: Shieldon decided that us two should vote for Haunter, so Haunter.**

 **Caterpie: Haunter, for throwing me into the air.**

 **Excadrill: I... I guess I have to vote for Abomasnow.**

 **Haunter: Abomasnow overreacted, dude! Abomasnow.**

 **Klang: Klink said Abomasnow, so Abomasnow.**

 **Klink: Abomasnow. Probably would have crushed me.**

Then Gliscor paused it. "And just wait for these last two!"

 **Shieldon: Aron, duh! She's so annoying and intrusive, I just want to be left alone! I only decided to fall in love with her to stop her from crying!**

Aron immediately ran off, a trail of tears forming behind her as she ran. Shieldon then ran off after her.

"Did you think that one was bad?" Gliscor smirked.

 **Zubat: _That incompetent fool, Klang. They're so stupid and dependent, I don't know how that fool Klink manages to deal with him! Klang's actually the dumbest person I think I've ever met, I'm not kidding._**

Everyone stared straight at Zubat venomously, except for Abomasnow who was looking at the floor.

"Cool." She said softly. Excadrill ran over to hug her, but she disappeared, and Excadrill just flew onto the floor.

Gliscor smiled evilly. "You know what? I'm feeling extra cruel today. You guys can see the result of all this NEXT TIME, ON ANOTHER TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

* * *

And that's that. Abomasnow's gone, not really that surprising, she was definitely at risk after her outburst. I liked her character when I first made it, but back then, I made her a Mary Sue, and that's never good, so this is how she ended up.

I'm so sorry, this chapter took so long, I've been so busy, I'm sorry that you may not see the next chapter for a while either, but it will happen, don't you worry.

Here, you can have her audition tape too:

Abomasnow: So, I should be chosen because I'm a lover of everything! People, Trees, the Earth... I'm just a kind person to be around, and I hope to make everyone smile! Well, as long as none of the others are cruel, that would suck. But you guys wouldn't do that. But yeah, choose me!

And Combee too, because I forgot to add hers because I'm bad :(

Combee: So, us three would all like to compete. We'd certainly be an interesting contestant, at least. We've all decided that being a team leader would be cool, but who'd want a bee to run a team, right? Ah, whatever, we know we'd be fun contestants, and we'd also enjoy our journey. That's why you need to pick us, goodbye.

See you next time!


End file.
